User blog:SIBUNAOVEREVIL219/Um...Hi...
Hey guys...It's Ellen. Wow. Never thought I'd be back here. I'm sitting at my desktop computer where I used to always have to be because I didn't have a laptop and it's bringing back so many memories. I'm here because Corri mentioned updating y'all on everything and I decided to do the same. Also, my 2 year anniversary is fast approaching....yet it doesn't feel so special. A Brief History of SIBUNAOVEREVIL219 I started on here because my friend Britney had told me about it. She was posting fanfics on here so I thought I would make an acct. Cuppy was my first friend. We talked about hunting potatoes and a bunch of other weird crap that looked weird on the outside but made me unbelievebly happy on the inside. I miss her so much and she'll never know how much she meant to me. I met my 3 best friends, Corrin, Kers, and Alba around the same time. We instantly clicked but it wasn't until we became facebook friends that our friendship transformed to sisterhood. Kers and I started the RCC, the Rebel Caps Club. That is easily one of my fondest memories. This is something y'all aren't going to like. At all. This is so difficult for me to admit; Corri is the only one who knows about it. 'I was a catfish. ' For those of you who don't know what a catfish is, it's someone who makes a fake acct and pretends to be someone else online. Yep. I did that. There were multiple cases of catfishing on this wiki and I do not intend to tell you which acct was mine, just that I am so, so, so sorry. I hurt people because I was bored, and that's not something I'm proud of. Soon enough there was a lot of crap going on. The wiki wasn't a place for me to escape my everyday life any more. I didn't know who to trust. You can't see a guilty face through a computer screen. I decided something needed to be done. So I contacted Izzy and she gave me permission to create Wiki Medians. These were the people who were to intervine with any drama and try to peacefully put a stop to it. I wasn't there to see if it worked. Shortly after, Corri and Alba got banned. I was angry and fed up with the way the wiki was being run. So I left. Obviously there's some missing info in there. It's a Brief History. Deal with it. Update Corri, Kers, Alba and I still keep in contact to this day. They are still 3 of the best friends I have ever had and easily the best thing I have gotten out of this wiki. I'm in high school now. I assistant direct the plays and musicals there, which has been a blast. I have made so many new friends...y'all would like them a lot. I still write, tho not as often. Paisley, if you're reading this, I think yet another year has gone where I can't complete NaNo. I hope you can. I'm working on a screenplay I'd really like to show you some time. I am happy. Notes 'Corri, Kers, and Alba- '''You know what I think of you. Thank you, I love you. '''Izzy- '''I'm so sorry about the catfish thing. I hope you can forgive me. I miss you. '''Cuppy and Ellie-' You're not reading this but I felt it was right to say I love you anyway. I love you. 'Paisley-' Never stop writing. You're amazing, WBT. I'd better get a signed copy of your first published book. '''Everyone else- '''I miss you so much. Goodbye This wiki destroyed me but it also helped me. I'll never forget that. Kik- luvhoa219 Love, Ellen Category:Blog posts